


Episode 4

by Sevensmommy



Series: Never Say Never (Jo and Alex) mini series [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy





	Episode 4

Meredith had been close to screaming when she kept seeing how Jo and Alex would look at each other when the other thought they weren’t looking. It was driving her crazy and being pregnant that is saying something. She had just about had enough of the looks they are giving each other so this is the time when she pushes them together.

 

Meredith was just walking up to Derek when she said. “We need to fix Jo and Alex up.”

 

Derek turned to face her and smirk. “Well hello to you too.” 

 

Meredith just gave him an evil look and Derek quickly lost his smirk. When Meredith saw that she let herself smile inside at how well she has him trained. “Now with that we need to get Jo and Alex together.”

 

“K I give up why do we have to get them together again?” Derek asked her as he looked back at his chart he was working on.

 

“Cause they both like each other and doesn’t think the other likes them that way and if I have to keep seeing the longing in each of their eyes I may just have to kill them.” Mer told him as she pulled out her charts to work on.

 

When Derek heard that he rolled his eyes but he did it without Mer seeing him. “Why do we have to get involved in their business?

 

When Mer heard this she just rolled her eyes. “Cause I want to make Alex happy and if I can make it so he doesn’t keep sleeping with any girl that looks his way then I would be very happy.” Mer said as she took her charts and walked away leaving Derek in shock.

 

Later that day Alex was in standing at the nurses desk working on paperwork when she felt someone come up to him and of course he didn’t have to look up to know it was Mer.

 

“What’s up Mer?” Alex asked her without looking up from his work. When Mer saw this she smiled at him.

 

“I was thinking you could Dr. Wilson could be on your service for a bit she seems to be interested in the field you are in and I think she should get as much time in that field as possible.” Mer told him and then she walked away before Alex could say.

 

Alex went to say something but saw Mer was gone and he just rolled his eyes cause he had a feeling he knew what she was up to and he was fine with it if it meant he got to spend more time with Jo. He had decided to win her over and if he had Mer helping him do that then he knew she thought there was a chance with them too.


End file.
